bahagia itu sederhana
by CrimsonEmerald
Summary: Ada tiga hal yang membuat hidup Alice rasanya baik-baik saja; daging, tidur siang, dan Oz yang tersenyum. Jika baik-baik saja berarti hidup bahagia, maka Alice sudah menemukan alasannya. Bahagia bagi Alice itu sungguh sederhana./Rnr?


" _I don't own_ _ **Pandora Hearts**_ _—"_

...

Bulan purnama semakin tinggi. Sementara angin malam bertiup semakin dingin. Cahaya bulan yang pucat merayap melalui sela-sela kaca jendela yang terbuka. Oz mendesah, mengamati kain tirai yang bergoyang dengan desauan pelan. Lelaki bersurai pirang itu menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kedua tangannya. Mengamati langit melalui sela-sela rambutnya.

"Oi, kau kenapa?" Alice menendang punggung Oz yang berada tepat di depan kakinya. Gadis berambut coklat panjang itu menoleh dari hadapan perapian yang menyala. Derak kayu termakan api, terdengar dari sana.

Oz menggeleng, enggan menjawab. Sepasang mata karamelnya masih menatap bulan purnama dengan setia.

Alice mendengus, memilih lebih baik mengabaikannya. Oz sepertinya tidak mau bicara. Ia sudah biasa. Terkadang lelaki itu butuh waktu untuk sendiri dan menenangkan diri. Meski Alice tidak pernah tahu untuk apa melakukannya.

"Alice..." Oz akhirnya membuka suara, setelah membisu sekian lama.

"Hm?" Alice bergumam sekenanya. Matanya menajam mengawasi lidah api yang menyala-nyala. Kayu di perapian semakin berkurang, namun tampaknya Alice tidak ada niat untuk menambahnya. Ia hanya diam, memperhatikan.

"Apa hidupmu bahagia?"

"Hah?!" Alice serta merta menolehkan wajahnya, menatap Oz dengan pandangan bertanya. Lelaki itu kemudian menegakkan diri, duduk bersandar di sebelah Alice yang kini mengerutkan alis.

 _Demi Tuhan, Alice tidak mengerti apa maksud pertanyaan Oz._

"Aku tidak mengerti pertanyaanmu." jawab Alice jujur. Oz tersenyum pengertian. Alice tentu tidak akan memikirkan hal-hal yang menurutnya membuat sakit kepala. Gadis itu tidak suka hal-hal yang merepotkan. Hidupnya hanya untuk makan daging, tidur dan kembali makan daging; begitu sederhana. Alice tidak pernah memikirkan hidupnya yang rumit seperti hidup Oz, gadis itu membiarkannya mengalir begitu saja. Seperti arus air sungai.

"Kalau bahagia artinya hidup baik-baik saja, maka ada tiga hal yang membuatku bahagia." Oz menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tampak tertarik dengan jawaban gadis itu selanjutnya. Jarang-jarang sekali bukan menemukan Alice memiliki pandangan hidup tentang 'bahagia'. Itu tidak sesederhana kelihatannya. Tampaknya Alice mulai berpikir kompleks.

"Daging, tidur siang dan senyummu adalah tiga hal yang membuat hidupku rasanya baik-baik saja." Alice tersenyum polos, sangat polos. Seakan hidupnya benar-benar tidak pernah tertimpa masalah apapun. "Tapi akhir-akhir ini Oz jarang tersenyum. Dan aku tidak bisa merasa baik-baik saja."

Oz tertegun, dari mata karamelnya terpantul raut cantik Alice yang tampak lebih sedih dari biasanya. Gadis itu benar-benar tulus saat mengucapkannya. Oz tentu tidak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tersenyum seperti ini." Oz menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya, membentuk sebuah senyum simpul sederhana. "Apa kau akan merasa bahagia?"

"Hm!" Alice mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar. Oz tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Memastikan Alice bahagia sepertinya membawa efek yang bagus untuknya.

"Kenapa hal-hal yang sederhana bisa membuatmu bahagia, Alice?" Oz kembali mengajukan pertanyaan yang membuat dahi Alice berkerut saat memikirkannya.

"Kenapa? Memangnya Oz tidak bisa?"

Oz terdiam, ia bungkam. Lelaki itu kemudian menoleh ke arah perapian, mengamati lidah api yang menyala-nyala. Alice mengikuti arah pandangnya. Hingga keduanya sama-sama membisu mengamati kayu yang mulai menjadi arang. Hanya derak halus dari perapian yang mengisi kesunyian di antara mereka. Hingga,

"Andai saja aku bisa, Alice... andai saja aku bisa..." sahut Oz pelan, memecah keheningan.

malam itu berakhir kala api perapian benar-benar padam. Keduanya kemudian bersama-sama memejamkan mata. Hanya di kala tidur, Oz akan melupakan kerumitan hidupnya. Di kala tidur pula, Alice menemukan wajah damai Oz yang menenangkan hatinya.

 **END**

 **A/N:** Aku sendiri gak ngerti apa maksud fict ini /dibuang/


End file.
